Gnome
thumb|right|270px Die Gnome sind ein zwergenhaftes Volk. Diese brillanten Erfinder sind clever, draufgängerisch und oft auch exzentrisch. Obwohl sie Verrat, Vertreibung und einen Beinahe-Genozid erleiden mussten, haben Gnome eine unverrückbar positive Grundeinstellung. Dieser beeindruckende Optimismus symbolisiert ihren unbeirrbaren Lebenswillen. Mit ihrem Ehrgeiz und dem Einsatz ihrer kollektiven Intelligenz stellen sie auf vielen Gebieten Völker mit mehr Körpergröße in den Schatten. Gnome sind berühmte Ingenieure, Mechaniker und Techniker und werden für ihre Fachkenntnisse in den Wissenschaften weithin respektiert. Zudem sind sie in der Lage, ihre Beschlagenheit in die Erfindung und den Bau von Werkzeugen, Fahrzeugen, Rüstungen und Waffen umzumünzen. Hintergrund thumb|270px Über ihre eigene Geschichte vor dem Zweiten Krieg wissen auch die Gnome selbst sehr wenig. Ihre Philosophie beruht zum Großteil auf vorwärts gerichtetem Denken und schöpferischen Konzepten. Der Geschichte oder nicht-wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen hingegen wurde nur sehr wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Neuere Entwicklungen führten jedoch zur Entdeckung der prähistorischen Mechagnome. Diese wurden von den Titanen erschaffen, um bei der Formung der Landschaften Azeroths zu helfen. Wie so viele andere Kreationen der Titanen wurden auch diese Helfer mit dem Fluch des Fleisches kontaminiert und entwickelten sich zu Gnomen. Sie wurden erst Jahrhunderte später durch die Zwerge als ein überlebensfähiges und wichtiges Volk anerkannt. Die Zwerge, einst ebenfalls von den Titanen erschaffen und vom gleichen Fluch betroffen, waren von der Genialität und Flinkheit ihrer kleineren "Verwandten" beeindruckt, und sie halfen den Gnomen dabei, ihre Hauptstadt Gnomeregan zu errichten. Sie entstand in dem Hügelland von Dun Morogh, in der Nähe von Eisenschmiede, der Hauptstadt der Zwerge. Von ihrer wundersamen technologisierten Stadt aus exportierten die Gnome bald unschätzbar wertvolle Unterstützung in Form von Waffen, Fahrzeugen sowie energetischen Truppen an die Allianz der Zwerge, Menschen und Hochelfen. Als die Brennende Legion angriff, weigerten sich die Gnome, ihren Verbündeten zu Hilfe zu kommen. Den Grund hierfür erfuhr die Allianz erst, als der Krieg vorüber war Zur Zeit des Dritten Krieges hatte sich in den Tiefen Azeroths eine uralte Bedrohung erhoben, um Gnomeregan anzugreifen. Die Gnome wussten, dass die oberste Priorität der Allianz der Sieg über die Brennende Legion war. Deshalb entschlossen die Gnome, sich dem Feind allein zu stellen. Obwohl sie tapfer um Gnomeregan kämpften, war ihre Hauptstadt verloren. Der Großteil der Gnome, einigen Quellen zufolge nicht weniger als 80 Prozent, wurde beim Fall Gnomeregans ausgelöscht. Die wenigen Überlebenden flohen in die Sicherheit der nahe gelegenen Eisenschmiede. Dort begannen sie langsam, ihre Streitkräfte wiederaufzufrischen, ihre Wunden zu heilen und sich auf die Rückeroberung von Gnomeregan vorzubereiten. Kurz vor dem Kataklysmus führte Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill, der Anführer der Gnome, einen Angriff auf die Invasoren Gnomeregans an. Das Manöver war ein erster Erfolg, aber es wird noch weit mehr Blutvergießen geben, bevor die Heimat der Gnome befreit sein wird. Geschichte Vorzeit thumb|270px Mimiron, der "große Architekt" unter den Wächtern von Ulduar, erschuf einst die Mechagnome. Diese sollten, ähnlich wie die Irdenen und Seeriesen, beim Schöpfungsakt Azeroths helfen. Die Mechagnome wurden jedoch, wie die Irdenen und Vrykul, vom Fluch des Fleisches kontaminiert. Sie mutierten zu den Gnomen von heute. Da die gnomische Geschichtsschreibung sehr dünn ist, ist weder überliefert, wie die Gnome auf diese Tatsache reagierten, noch wie Sie nach Khaz Modan gekommen sind. Seit 400 Jahren verzichten die Gnome auf Könige und Königinnen. Kontakt mit Menschen und Zwergen Der erste Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Gnomen ist nicht genau datiert. Es ist bekannt, dass zwei Gnome dem Wächter von Tirisfal als Tirisfalen beistanden. Indus, eine magisch wie auch technisch begabte Gnomin, vertrat vor 2600 Jahren ihr Volk im Rat von Tirisfal und unterstützte den ersten Wächter Alodi. Erbag, der vor 800 Jahren ebenfalls zum Rat von Tirisfal gehörte, unterstütze die Wächterin Aegwynn. 200 Jahre vor dem Krieg in der Scherbenwelt kam es zum ersten Kontakt mit den Zwergen. Ein Zwergenforscher kam durch ein gnomisches Dorf und war von der fortschrittlichen Technologie der Gnome überrascht. Während die Zwerge gerade das Schießpulver beherrschten, war das Dorf bereits voll automatisiert und Robohühner wanderten umher. Die Zwerge und Gnome wurden schnell zu engen Verbündeten und die Zwerge erlaubten den Gnomen ihre Hauptstadt Gnomeregan in den verschneiten Bergen von Dun Morogh zu errichten. Die Zwerge teilten mit den Gnomen die Rohstoffe der Berge und die Gnome versorgten die Zwerge mit Schusswaffen und Fahrzeugen. Erster, Zweiter und Dritter Krieg Wie Menschen, Hochelfen, und Zwerge wurden auch die Goblins von der Öffnung des dunklen Portals und der Invasion der orcischen Horde überrascht. Nach dem Verlust Sturmwinds und dem Verlauf des Zweiten Krieges schlossen sich die Gnome nach der Befreiung von Eisenschmiede der Allianz an, der sie ihre besten Technologien zur Verfügung stellten. An diplomatischen Treffen der Allianz nahmen keine Repräsentanten der Gnome teil, sie wurden vielmehr von der Delegation aus Eisenschmiede vertreten. Die gnomischen U-Boote und Gyrokopter waren während des Zweiten Krieges für die Allianz ein entscheidender Vorteil. Mit diesen technischen Hilfsmitteln konnten die Orcs zurück zum dunklen Portal getrieben werden. Die Gnome waren in vielerlei Hinsicht der Gegenpart zu den Goblins innerhalb der Horde. Der Wettbewerb zwischen Gnomen und Goblins hält bis heute an, vor allem, seit sich das Bilgewasserkartell der Horde anschloss. Während des Dritten Krieges standen der Allianz zwar die Maschinen der Gnome zur Verfügung, aber die tapferen Piloten und Soldaten der Gnome blieben dem Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion fern. Den Grund dafür erfuhren die Mitglieder der Allianz erst später: Die barbarischen Troggs waren aus den Tiefen der Erde hervorgebrochen und griffen Gnomeregan an. Die Gnome wussten, dass ihre Verbündeten gegen die Legion kämpften mussten und so stellten sie sich der Gefahr allein. Doch trotz aller Bemühungen der Gnome fiel Gnomeregan. Auf Anraten seines Schülers Sicco Thermadraht setzte Obertüftler Mekkadrill die Giftabfälle Gnomeregans frei. Zwar vernichtete das Gift die Troggs, doch löste es bei Gnomen und Troggs auch schwere Mutationen an Leib und Seele aus. 80 Prozent des gnomischen Volkes wurde ausgelöscht. Mekkadrill erbat Exil in Eisenschmiede und Neu-Tüftlerstadt wurde zum sicheren Hafen des gnomischen Volkes. Classic thumb|284px Hochtüftler Mekkadrill machte Tüftlerstadt, einen Stadtteil von Eisenschmiede, zum Sitz seiner Exilregierung. Die Gnome dort bewachen und warten Mekkadrills wohl wichtigste Erfindung: Die Tiefenbahn. Diese war nach dem Zweiten Krieg errichtet worden, um Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede zu verbinden. Die Rekruten der Gnome werden im Eisklammtal, ein Gebiet im Südwesten von Dun Morogh ausgebildet. Immer wieder dringen Abenteurer in die verstrahlten Hallen von Gnomeregan ein. Dort müssen sie feststellen, dass zahlreiche Gnome mutiert sind. Diese Lepragnome sind verrückt geworden und sehr gefährlich. Einige von ihnen haben sich sogar den Verlassenen angeschlossen. Auch Mekkadrills Schüler Thermadraht hat überlebt. Er ist wahnsinnig geworden und herrscht als selbsternannter König von Gnomeregan über gefährliche Maschinen, Mutanten, Lepragnome und Troggs. Da die Allianz in zahlreichen Konflikten gebunden ist, fehlen den Gnomen Soldaten und Ressourcen, die zur Rückeroberung der Stadt notwendig wären. Immer wieder kehren Helden mit dem Kopf Thermadrahts aus Gnomeregan zurück, doch immer wurden Sie getäuscht. In Tausend Nadeln geht der Wettbewerb zwischen Goblins und Gnomen weiter und auf der schimmernden Ebene liefern Sie sich ein Rennen. The Burning Crusade Die Gnome nehmen am Krieg in der Scherbenwelt teil. Im Schergrat unterhalten Sie Toshleys Station. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|188px Die Soldaten und Maschinen der Gnome werden nach Nordend verschifft, wo Sie gegen den Lichkönig kämpfen wollen. Von der Landebahn Kurbelzisch aus wollen sie eigentlich Luftangriffe auf die Geißel fliegen, doch dort werden sie von roboterartigen Gnomen angegriffen und entführt. Nach mehreren Kämpfen gegen diese Wesen machen die Gnome eine folgenschwere Entdeckung: Diese Mechagnome sind ihre Ahnen und Ritzelmeister Ritzelzod verkündet, dass er die Gnome vom Fluch des Fleisches heilen will. Die Gnome verspüren nicht das Bedürfnis geheilt zu werden und erschlagen ihn. In Ulduar entdecken die Gnome Mimiron, den Schöpfer der Mechagnome, und können ihn aus den Fängen Yogg-Sarons befreien. Als Tirion Fordring das Argentumturnier abhält, um würdige Champions für den Angriff auf Eiskrone zu finden, entsenden die Gnome Ambrose Bolzenfunk, der die Kandidaten prüfen soll. Operation:Gnomeregan Nach dem Krieg in Nordend scheint alles ruhig zu sein und die Allianz gibt Ressourcen für die Rückeroberung Gnomeregans frei. Lange hat Oberüftler Mekkadrill an Operation Gnomeregan gearbeitet. Die Schlacht verläuft gut, bis die Gnome in eine Falle Thermadrahts tappen. Dennoch gelingt es den Gnomen, die oberen Ebenen Gnomergans und das Umland zu befreien. Von Neu-Tüftlerstadt aus plant der Obertüftler nun die Rückeroberung des gesamten Gnomenreiches. Kultur thumb|270px Die Gnome sind ein sehr ambitioniertes Volk. Sie werden von dem Drang angetrieben, die Natur der Wissenschaft und des Universums zu verstehen und zu beherrschen. Diese Motivation stößt bei den Verbündeten der Gnome nicht immer auf Verständnis. Ihre Gesellschaft kann sich auf große Wissenschaftler und Tüftler berufen, weniger auf große Krieger. Die Gnome sind ein Volk, das Konflikte vermeidet und sehr geschickt darin ist, Hinterhalte und Fallen des Feindes zu entkommen. Die Kriege gegen die Horde und die Legion sowie der Verlust von Gnomeregan hat die Gnome zu einer engeren Zusammenarbeit mit den Zwergen getrieben. Das harte und kriegerische Leben des Volks von Eisenschmiede hat auch die Gnome geformt und kriegerischer gemacht. Die Gnome stellen nun große Krieger und sind bereit mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Eigentlich weiß man wenig über die Kultur der Gnome. Für viele Außenstehende wirken die Gnome wie eine Gesellschaft von Bastlern und Tüftlern. Zumeist trifft man ölverschmierte Gnome an, die verrückte Brillen und andere Gerätschaften am Körper tragen. Gnomen legen Wert auf Hierarchie und verstehen auch, dass der Meister genauso für seine Lehrlinge verantwortlich ist, wie sie ihm zur Verfügung zu stehen haben. Sie sind dabei sogar großzügig: Auch wenn ein sehr guter Gnomen-Ingenieur über wenig Metalle, Materialien und Werkzeuge verfügt, wird er alles mit seinen Untergebenen teilen. Dass ein Meister sich um seine Lehrlinge kümmert oder sie sich um ihn, stößt bei den Goblins auf wenig Verständnis. Bei ihnen ist sich jeder selbst der Nächste. Die Arbeitsgemeinschaften der Gnome sind klein und benötigen zu ihrer Bildung eine lange Zeit, aber sie halten ein ganzes Leben. Während Goblin-Ingenieure und -Kinder ihre Arbeitsgemeinschaften schnell verlassen, arbeiten oder halten die Gemeinschaften und Familienunternehmen der Gnome ein ganzes Leben lang. Dabei können Gnome besser einschätzen, wieviel Zusammenarbeit und Hilfe ein jedes Mitglied geben und nehmen kann. Über die gnomische Auffassung der Ehe und ihre genetische Komptabilität ist nicht viel bekannt. Eine Gnomin, Tamara Winkelspross, hat beispielsweise einen Menschen geheiratet. Gnomische Paare bleiben ihr ganzes Leben zusammen, wenn nicht aus Liebe, dann aus dem Pflichtbewusstsein, die Familie zusammenzuhalten. Religion Die Gnome sind Mitglieder der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Sie sind zwar sehr fähige Priester, behandeln aber die Verletzten eher mit medizinischen Methoden als mit dem Licht. Aufgrund ihres fehlenden Glaubens an das Licht können sie keine Paladine werden. Es gibt dunkelherzige Gnome, die Hexenmeister werden. Sie haben keine Probleme damit Dämonen zu rufen, die ihnen körperlich weit überlegen sind. Einigen Gnom-Hexenmeistern ist diese Überheblichkeit zum Verhängnis geworden. Die Gnome haben nach der Entdeckung ihres Ursprungs das Mysterium der Schöpfer angenommen. Einige weibliche Gnome dienen als Schwester des Stahls. Sprachen Gnome sprechen ihre eigene Sprache Gnomisch, die Allgemeinsprache, die als Amtssprache der Allianz dient und die Sprache ihrer Rivalen, der Goblins. Reittiere thumb|294px Der revolutionäre Roboschreiter der Gnome stellt einen weiteren Höhepunkt ihrer Ingenieurskunst dar. Jeder Schreiter ist so konzipiert, dass er auf die individuellen Bedürfnisse seines Reiters eingestellt ist. Roboschreiter werden mithilfe modernster Dampfkompression, dynamischen Servomotoren und Durastahllegierung konstruiert, wodurch dem Reiter ein zuverlässiges und langlebiges Fortbewegungsmittel garantiert wird. Manche behaupten, dass der Roboschreiter ein recht dummes Reittier sei, weil er nicht mit Empfindungsvermögen ausgestattet ist. Gnome halten jedoch dagegen, dass der Roboschreiter unter einem geübten Reiter bessere Reaktionszeiten vorweisen kann als jedes noch so gut trainierte lebende Reittier. Die Roboschreiter wurden von Hochtüftler Mekkadrill erfunden und die Mechagnome haben die Reittiere ihrer "Nachfahren" übernommen. Namen Ein Gnom wird bei seiner Geburt getauft. Bis zu ihrem 30.Lebensjahr tragen die Gnome den Nachnamen ihrer Eltern. Ab diesem Moment erwartet man, dass sie sich ihren eigenen Nachnamen erarbeitet haben, der sich auf die Leistung des Gnoms bezieht. Die meisten Nachnamen setzen sich zusammen aus einem Bauteil der Ingineurskunst sowie einem Attribut, Geräusch oder einer Tätigkeit. * Männliche Namen: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose * Weibliche Namen: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash * Familiennamen: Thermadraht, Mekkadrill, Bolzenfunk Technologie *''Goblins gegen Gnome'' thumb|left|270px Die Technologie der Gnome ist solider, zuverlässiger und sicherer als die der Goblins. Gnome sind sehr umfassende Planer und oft dauert die Vorbereitung und die Planung eines Projekts länger als die eigentliche Arbeit. Sollte ein Produkt nicht funktionieren, so beschäftigt sich sein Erfinder solange damit, bis es fehlerfrei funktioniert. Nach zahlreichen positiven Ergebnissen beginnt der Tüftler mit der Verbesserung und Verfeinerung seines Projekts. Die Anfertigung von Blaupausen und Abbildungen kosten oft mehr Zeit als die Herstellung des Geräts selbst und der Erlös wiegt meist die Kosten bei weitem nicht auf. Der Tüftler feilt solange an seiner Erfindung, bis sie perfekt funktioniert. Im Gegensatz dazu würde ein Goblin sich schon nach kurzer Zeit ein neues Projekt suchen. Gnomische Designs sind sehr komplex und haben eine geringe Fehlerrate. Selbst die Geräte, die mit chaotischen Energien arbeiten, sind relativ sicher und die schlimmste auftretende Katastrophe ist lediglich ein Ausfall der Apparatur. Den innovativen Gnomen werden zahlreiche Erfindungen angerechnet. Einige davon hatte man zuvor den Zwergen zugeordnet. Die Gnome denken aber oft zu groß und zu komplex. Sie haben Dinge im Kopf, die sie nie verwirklichen können. Für sie ist die Ingenieurskunst eine Lebensweisheit und selbst Gnome, die ihr Gold anders verdienen, basteln in ihrer Freizeit. Die Palette an Erfindungen ist so kurios wie die Gnome selbst. Sie sind interessant und nützlich oder amüsant und unterhaltsam, aber auch nutzlos. Während die meisten anderen Leute über solche Tüfteleien den Kopf schütteln sind die Gnome selbst an nutzlosen Erfindungen interessiert. Viele gnomische Maschinen haben aus den Familien des Erfinders reiche Leute gemacht. Selbst wenn bessere Maschinen erfunden werden, bunkert man die älteren Geräte in Lagern und werden bei Bedarf wieder aktiviert, denn selbst nach Generationen sind sie verlässlich und effektiv. Selbst wenn ein Goblin eine komplexere und mächtigere Maschine bauen könnte, würde er schnell das Interesse verlieren und aufgeben. Von den Gnomen stammen solch raffinierte Einrichtungen wie die Tiefenbahn. Die Baupläne solcher Entwicklungen sind oft hunderte von Jahren alt und weder leicht zu verstehen noch zu lesen. Goblins geben oft das Studium gnomischer Pläne auf, da Sie ihnen zu kompliziert sind. Sie geben sich mit Kopfschmerzen geschlagen und fertigen ihre Interpretation dieser Maschinen an. Erscheinung Wow+new+gnome+model+did+somebody+mention+the+gnomes_9d08eb_4876005.png 195rfp2gc8ocnjpg.jpg Von ihrer körperlichen Statur her sind die Gnome eine der kleinsten Völker Azeroths. Sie werden in der Regel 90 cm groß und erinnern im gewissen Maße an die Zwerge. Im Gegensatz zu diesen verfügen die Gnome jedoch, im Verhältnis zu ihrer Körpergröße, sehr große Köpfe. Sie haben große Nasen und eine raue Haut. Gnome haben große runde Ohren und verrückte Haarfarben und Frisuren in Grün, Rosa oder Rot. Sie haben drei Finger und einen Daumen an jeder Hand und fünf Zehen am Fuß. Auf ihren Köpfen tragen einige Gnome verrückte Brillen mit verschiedensten Funktionen. An ihren Gürteln hängen abstruse Gerätschaften oder Werkzeuge für den Maschinenbau. Oft tragen sie die Kleidung eines Technikers. In World of Warcraft ist die geringe Körpergröße der Gnome für PvP-Spieler eine Herausforderung. Wenn ein Gnomenkrieger, Todesritter oder Schurke um sie herumtanzt, sind diese schwer zu erklicken. Ferner können Gnome Wege und Abkürzungen nehmen, die etwa einem Tauren aufgrund seiner Körpergröße versperrt bleiben. Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern Die Gnome und Zwerge sind enge Verbündete und beide Völker tauschen seit Generationen Ideen und Erfindungen aus. Ihr Bund ist so eng, dass sich Gnome oft in Dörfern und Städten der Zwerge, unter anderem auch in Eisenschmiede, niedergelassen haben. Auch die Menschen begrüßten die Gnome mit offenen Armen und Soldaten beider Völker kämpften Seite an Seite und starben gemeinsam. Die Beziehung zwischen Gnomen und Hochelfen ist kaum vorhanden. Zwar haben beide im zweiten Krieg gegen die Orcs gekämpft, doch Gnome vergeben schnell und sind bereit, den Orcs eine zweite Chance zu geben. Gnome und Goblins sind Rivalen, die Härte und Brutalität dieser Rivalität hängt von den jeweiligen Individuen ab. Gnome sind noch nicht lange in Kalimdor und kennen daher die dort heimischen Völker kaum. Tauren und Nachtelfen scheinen den Gnomen sehr "rustikal" und diese beiden Völker können mit Technologie nicht viel anfangen, doch Gnome können sich mit jedem anfreunden. Lange gab es Missmut mit den Nachtelfen, da die Gnome auf Nachtelfengebiet arkane Magie anwendeten. Historisch bedingt ist dies für die Nachtelfen ein großes Problem, doch die Gnome überzeugten die Nachtelfen davon, dass arkane Magie und Technologie die Allianz stärken kann. Um den technologisch unterlegenen Nachtelfen im Horde/Allianz Krieg zu unterstützen, entwickelten die Gnome Bomben und Kanonen für Darnassus. Berühmte Gnome *Erbag *Gelbin Mekkadrill *Glotz Widrikus *Indus *J.D.Collie *Kreuzzugsingenieur Spitzpatrick *Kurbelzisch Vollgas *Linken *Millhaus Manasturm *Roboingenieur Dampfdruck *Sicco Thermadraht *Silas Dunkelmond *Toshley *Tüftlermeister Oberfunks *Willfred Zischknall Unterarten der Gnome *Lepragnome *Mechagnome *Sandgnome *Untote Gnome en:Gnome fi:Gnome fr:Gnome ja:Gnome nl:Gnome pl:Gnomy Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Khaz Modan